


From Outta Town

by Chippy036



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-11 12:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chippy036/pseuds/Chippy036
Summary: The Times Kara visits her friend when in need.





	1. First Visit

Oliver had just walked in the door a few moments ago. It was a long, _long_ week. Prometheus, or rather Chase, had broken Oliver down and snapped him like a twig. Oliver could only do one thing and that's what he told Felicity and Diggle just an hour prior. Oliver Queen decided to Hang up the hood.

A loud bang turned soft knock caught the man's attention before he was able to crash on his couch. Turning back he opened the door. What Oliver saw was a bright smile, "Hi Oli- Oliver?!" Kara Danvers had made a surprise visit at one of the worst times but it wasn't her fault.

"Hey Kara. I'm not in the mood today..."

Kara fixed her glasses trying to think of something to say. She saw Oliver covered in cuts, bruises, and blood. "I-It is okay. Your only Human." Oliver thought to himself but "Only Human" doesn't forgive his sins. It doesn't heal those he hurt. It doesn't bring Laurel back.

Kara forced her way into Oliver's apartment, using her X-Ray Vision to find his first aid kit, to help patch him up. Oliver tired to refuse her help but Kara was a hell of a lot more stronger than he. "So how did this happen?"

"Hmm...? Oh, it was the price I had to pay for all the things I've done."

"You did this?!" Kara exclaimed a little too loud.

"No," Oliver shook his head, "but by my actions, I did." That is when Oliver told Kara about Chase, Artemis, and all the bad things he has caused. Kara tried her best but a few tears slid down her cheeks as Oliver continued. Kara had planned to surprise Oliver after spending a day with Barry and Star Labs. She was not prepared for such a dark Oliver...

"You are the strongest human I've met Oliver. You are the reason that I believe in human heroes..."

"Well the time for us is over."

Kara was taken a back by this sudden change in Oliver. What could she do for Him?


	2. Second Visit

Barry and Kara were walking around Star City during a rough time for Oliver. Ladt time Kara came by she failed as a friend not able to help Oliver out of his funk. "Barry, are you sure he is up for this?"

"Of course!" Barry waved Kara's concerns not knowing what Team Arrow has been through the last couple of months. The duo knocked on Oliver's door and met with a ten year old boy. "H-Hey... is Oliver home?" Barry sounded like he was asking if Oliver can come out and play. Kara laughed as Barry started to sport a red hue across his cheeks.

"Nope. He should be home any second though." The boy walked back to his video games while Kara and Barry stood in Oliver's new apartment. Akwardly.

Not long, for a non-speedster, Oliver walked in looking for William but found his two friends just standing there with smiles. "Hello...? Barry, Kara." Oliver took off his suit jacket before rolling up his sleeves, "What brings you to Star City?"

"Well... Kara wanted to visit and this is the first time we've spoken since I got out of the Speedforce. Wewantedtoknowifyoucouldhangout-"

"Barry!" Oliver and Kara cut the man off before he continued, "You are speed speaking again." Kara laughed as Oliver rubbed his eyes. William came out of his room hearing his father yell. Oliver never yelled like that around William and The Trio's Secret was still pretty Secret to William. Not that the boy couldn't pick up on Barry's mannerisms if he spent more time with the man.

"William! This is Barry Allen and Kara Danvers. Friends of mine."

Kara crouched forward with a big smile and an excited handshake while Barry held a smile of greetings. "Hi," William started to speak not really sure how these froends are different from the ones he met on Lian Yu, "Nice to meet you two."

"Pleasure is all ours!" Kara responded happily.

"Dinner will be done shortly, Buddy."

"Are you going to be cooking?" William asked almost afraid of the answer. Kara and Barry snickered as Oliver turned his head slowly in his classic "Don't" glare. This made it harder for everyone not to laugh.

"D-Don't worry," Kara let out in between chuckles, "I'm a very good cook!" This put a smile on William's face, the first smile Oliver has seen since Lian Yu...

X

"Oliver!"

Kara's scream drew Barry and Oliver away from their conversation and towards the kitchen. Kara was shocked to see three whole ingrediants in his whole place: Peanut Butter, Bread, and Waffle Mix. To Barry and Kara it looked like Oliver was starving with the lack of food. William took a peek at Oliver getting lectured by his friends.

"That's it!" Barry grabbed his jacket and headed for the door, "I'll go to the grocery store - _in a Flash_!"

Kara groaned as Oliver shook his head. William felt a little out of the loop before, "Y-You're the Flash..."

Barry grinned nervously before nodding, "Y-Yeah..." William's eyes were filled with wonder and excitement before Barry _woosh'd_  off to the store. Kara laughed at how alike Ailliam and Oliver could be, but she did overhear the trouble Oliver and William were having with the "Badman" in his Nightmares.

"I'm Back!" Barry announced through gritted teeth, "Two Trips are for the Weak!" With Barry's large selection and Kara's excellent cooking skills, the four had a meal like none other. William brought his Flash Action Figures asking Barry about the Flash and Captain Cold.

Kara took this chance to speak with Oliver, "So how are you holding up?"

"I'm thinking of quitting being the Green Arrow."

"Again...?" Kara's face turned from a smile to worry, "What brought this on?"

"Chase. He took William after your last visit and William saw some bad things. He lost his mother..." Kara hugged Oliver, a little _too_  tight, before letting Him continue. "This is the first time I've seen him willingly interact with me and actually smile." Kara sniffled as her heart couldn't take it any longer.

"Is Willaim afraid of heights?"


	3. Third Visit: The Flash vs Green Arrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the shortness. It was a little longer and better but when copying it got erased, so this is all i have.

Kara, Barry, and Oliver were having a get together in honor of Barry's up coming Wedding. They stole a bottle of Cisco's Super Schnapps so Barry and Kara could enjoy themselves too. A few bottles in Kara was all giggles and swaying while Barry was slurring his words before zooming across Star City for snacks. Oliver was greatful for Tommy and his d Party Boy ways as he barely had a buzz going.

Barry was stumbling around announcing that he was the Flash making Kara burst out laughing and Oliver taking Barry's drink away. Kara was sitting on the air using her ability to fly as she talked about how the liquor was making her feel all floaty. Oliver started to chuckle as he poured another round. Barry fell backwards into his seat bringing up the time Oliver shot him. "Y's-see guys..." he started slowly for once, "I _let_  Oliver shoot me. Otherwise how would've I learn-ed!"

Kara had a look of all on her face as Barry continuted to explain Oliver's tactics from the speedster's point of view. "Then explain how I won the fight?"

"What....? You guys actually fought! We gotta donit again." Kara was normally against fighting but her drunk self couldn't pass up the chance to see Green Arrow and The Flash on a fight! She started floating around calling out bets to her imaginary friends crafted by her drunkeness.

"Tha's not... wouldn't be fair. I has been bath tubbing in the speedforce fo a l-long time. I be the Super Flash!" Barry started spinning in place, changing into his Flash costume. Albeit a few mistakes. His hood was on backwards as his Flash Symbol was now on his butt. Boots were worn as gloves and vice versa. Cisco's Super Schnapps turned into Super Spewing.

Oliver decided that it was time to put Kara and Barry to bed. The next morning the duo were woken up by pots and pans clashing together. They turned a glare to an Oliver grinning, no hangover what so ever. Kara's eyes glowed red ready to blast Oliver at any second when he handed them both a green juice.

"Drink up, its gonna be a long day!"


	4. Ollie Takes Control (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Supergirl Mid-Season Finale. A different take on it and slight change to Crisi on Earth X?

_"You have a Kryptonite Arrow. Why do you have a Kryptonite Arrow?" Kara was surprised by Oliver's actions and his new resource._

_"Just in case an Evil You appeared."_

_Kara gave Oliver the "Stop Bullshitting Me" look which in Return Oliver just nodded towards Overgirl, the Nazi Supergirl just across from them._

"Oliver, I am very uncomfortable with you owning Kryptonite." Kara had spent the last few hours of her time on Earth-1 trying to confront Oliver.

"I'm sorry I did not tell you, but it did give us an advantage." Kara puffed out her cheeks as Oliver gave her a hug.

"Alex! We are leavi g this instant!" Oliver laughed as Kara walked away with a crimson tint to her cheeks.

"Kara, if you need our help we are just a call away." Oliver's smile made Kara believe that Oliver could take on anything.

X

Kara traded powerful, earth shaken blows with this masked figure that bore the Crest that was plastered all over National City. "I am a Worldkiller, and I shall [Reign]." The next few blows rocked Kara to her core, the Kryptonian was bleeding. Bleeding! Kara Danvers did not bleed. Kara Zor-El did not bleed. Supergirl. Does. Not. Bleed.

The next punch sent the blonde up trough a building, scaring the people who were still inside. Reign gripped Kara by the neck. Her grasp easily cutting off Kara's windpipe and with a slight flick of her wrist Kara was sent flying towards the ground at break neck speed. Kara's comms were blowing up with everyone shouting for her to fly but it was all for naught. Kara crashed into the ground unconscious. Alex and DEO Agents covered her in seconds trying to make sure she was okay.

Reign was floating above the build with laughter echoing down. Right before she could fly off an arrow pierced her left shoulder before another hit her dead center of her chest. "I was really hoping to try this out on a Speedster first," Green Arrow appeared out of the shadows before the second arrow exploded with a foam that started to harden in the air. The Kryptonite arrow lodged into Reign's shoulder hurt, not as much as it would've Kara, and the foam left no way for her to break free. The woman flew away before Green Arrow could stop her. He quickly shot a grapple arrow down to get to Kara but the DEO had already taken her to a medical center leaving Alex crying, not knowing she could do, and her sister's blood on her hands.

"Alex, it'll be okay..."

XX

The next morning, well the next morning Kara finally regain consciousness, the bews was covering a new Hero covering for Supergirl until she "Fully Recoveres." Kara looked over to see Alex alseep in the chair next to her with worry written across her forehead. "Winn needs to think of better pranks..." Kara winced as she triec to sit up waking Alex up almost immediately.

"Kara, You're awake!" Alex had tears threatening to roll down her cheeks but she wiped them away before they could. "A-And Winn said it might put a smile on your face, so I only shot him twice." Kara laughed before another story of the Emerald Archer popped up on the news.

"Oliver...?"


	5. Ollie Takes Control (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Supergirl Mid-Season Finale. A different take on it and slight change to Crisi on Earth X?

_"You have a Kryptonite Arrow. Why do you have a Kryptonite Arrow?" Kara was surprised by Oliver's actions and his new resource._

_"Just in case an Evil You appeared."_

_Kara gave Oliver the "Stop Bullshitting Me" look which in Return Oliver just nodded towards Overgirl, the Nazi Supergirl just across from them._

"Oliver, I am very uncomfortable with you owning Kryptonite." Kara had spent the last few hours of her time on Earth-1 trying to confront Oliver.

"I'm sorry I did not tell you, but it did give us an advantage." Kara puffed out her cheeks as Oliver gave her a hug.

"Alex! We are leavi g this instant!" Oliver laughed as Kara walked away with a crimson tint to her cheeks.

"Kara, if you need our help we are just a call away." Oliver's smile made Kara believe that Oliver could take on anything.

X

Kara traded powerful, earth shaken blows with this masked figure that bore the Crest that was plastered all over National City. "I am a Worldkiller, and I shall [Reign]." The next few blows rocked Kara to her core, the Kryptonian was bleeding. Bleeding! Kara Danvers did not bleed. Kara Zor-El did not bleed. Supergirl. Does. Not. Bleed.

The next punch sent the blonde up trough a building, scaring the people who were still inside. Reign gripped Kara by the neck. Her grasp easily cutting off Kara's windpipe and with a slight flick of her wrist Kara was sent flying towards the ground at break neck speed. Kara's comms were blowing up with everyone shouting for her to fly but it was all for naught. Kara crashed into the ground unconscious. Alex and DEO Agents covered her in seconds trying to make sure she was okay.

Reign was floating above the build with laughter echoing down. Right before she could fly off an arrow pierced her left shoulder before another hit her dead center of her chest. "I was really hoping to try this out on a Speedster first," Green Arrow appeared out of the shadows before the second arrow exploded with a foam that started to harden in the air. The Kryptonite arrow lodged into Reign's shoulder hurt, not as much as it would've Kara, and the foam left no way for her to break free. The woman flew away before Green Arrow could stop her. He quickly shot a grapple arrow down to get to Kara but the DEO had already taken her to a medical center leaving Alex crying, not knowing she could do, and her sister's blood on her hands.

"Alex, it'll be okay..."

XX

The next morning, well the next morning Kara finally regain consciousness, the bews was covering a new Hero covering for Supergirl until she "Fully Recoveres." Kara looked over to see Alex alseep in the chair next to her with worry written across her forehead. "Winn needs to think of better pranks..." Kara winced as she triec to sit up waking Alex up almost immediately.

"Kara, You're awake!" Alex had tears threatening to roll down her cheeks but she wiped them away before they could. "A-And Winn said it might put a smile on your face, so I only shot him twice." Kara laughed before another story of the Emerald Archer popped up on the news.

"Oliver...?"


	6. Kara Asks for Help (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and forth changes from the current Arrowverse.

It wasn't until late afternoon that Oliver came to visit Kara. Even with the DEO's Solar Lamps, Reign put quite the beating on the Kryptonian. Oliver walked in to see Kara sitting up without any pain but there were still signs of the fight. Kara noticed the bruises on Oliver's face from taking over for her, "Oliver, are you okay?"

"Yeah." Oliver then realized she was talking about the damages from fighting, "Oh _these_! Yeah, this is nothing." Kara smiled and nodded before she started sinking into herself. Oliver knew this tactic pretty well after six years in the vigilante world. "What's on your mind?" Oliver tried changing the subject to Kara.

"I-it really isn't that important."

"Well brooding doesn't really suit you. Its kinda my thing." Oliver tried to get a smile out of Kara but right as her lips tugged Mon-El walked in worried about the blonde. Oliver excused himself as Kara looked almost afraid to be left with the Daxamite alone. Kara just watched as her friend walked away and her troubles walk into the room.

"What do you want?" Kara had a slight bitter tone that still held sorrow in it. Mon-El was a little taken back but after what Kara's been through he kind of expected it.

"Just wanted to make sure you are okay, Kara. I care about you."

Kara held her head in her hands as she started to cry. Mon-El tried to comfort her but Kara pushed him away. "Stop! You have a wife. There is no need for you to care anymore!" Kara stormed out of her makeshift hospital room at the DEO to try and clear her head. Using her different super visions Kara tracked down Oliver in need of a talk.

"Oliver! H-Hey," Kara blushed as she fixed her hair, "C-Can we talk?"

"Sure, Kara. What's up?"

"I may need your help..."


	7. Truth(s) Be Told

"I-I may need your help..."

Oliver listened to Kara as she explained how hurt she was when Mon-El came back with a wife and how she said she understood. She had forgiven him but why did it still hurt?

"Its okay to feel this way, just don't be like me and let it consume you." Oliver gave Kara the best reassuring smile he could provide, "I've been betrayed by my team recently. Sold out when trying to build a relationship with William too. But I might not be able to if I keep being The Green Arrow." Kara was suddenly strucken with guilt because Oliver was on her Earth filling in while she was out of commission. "Don't. It has nothing to do with what I'm doing here." Oliver explained that Felicity shooting him down when he proposed was a tough blow and when all was said and done with the Nazis, she still said "no" like at Barry and Iris' rehearsal dinner.

"I'm so sorry, Oliver..." Kara put her head on the brooding man's shoulder, who normally said no to actions like this but this time it was okay...

"If you need more time away from Mon-El, William and I are more than happy to open our door." Kara smiled at the thought but she needed to find a way to beat Reign. How could she when she would be on a different Earth?

"It sounds lovely but-"

"I could also train you."

X

The next few days Oliver and Kara were on a special training plan because Oliver was leaving soon. As Mayor he was already gone far too long, and frankly far too much if you asked Lance. But the training wasn't as bad as Barry made it out to be. Kara was having a lot of fun. Kind of like when she trained Mon-El...

"Keep your guard up!" Was the last thing Kara heard before a cylinder tipped arrow came across her face. Kara didn't thing that the arrow would actually hurt her but it hit her like a fist.

"You shot me..."

Oliver looked around to see if he was the only one there. "Yeah... Didn't Barry warn you about the way I train?"

"You SHOT me!" Kara started mumbling to herself about how Oliver didn't have the right arsenal to hurt her, besides that one arrow. Now he had more arrows to take her on?! "What are you using and where did you get it!"

Oliver started to laugh as Kara was acting very childish about not being completely invulnerable. "It is just a lead tipped arrow. Is that another weakness?" Oliver's smirk got Kara even more riled up. Kara puffed out her cheeks before Mon-El walked in.

"Don't go falling in love through training again. Espeacially if Oliver has to leave soon." His attempt at a joke wasn't as funny as he tried to make it. Kara just looked at Mon-El in anger, eyes glossed with hurt, before storming out. Oliver did not know he could feel this akward.

"I-I'm going to go find Winn..."

XX

Irma walked into Kara once again but this time Kara was even more distressed. Kara didn't stop this time when Irma called out to her. She could sense that Kara had another bad run in with Mon-El but couldn't sense what exactly. Mon-El did tell Irma about his feelings for Kara and the sacrifice she made for the greater good. Lena Luthor did find a way to cure a Daxamite from the Lead Poisoning in the air but Mon-El was long gone already with the Legion. It did take a long time for him to get over Kara. The Legion was created because he couldn't get over Kara.

But it did change. Irma spent a lot of time helping him and before either one knew it, their dynamic changed. Min-El was very cautious at first because he did not want to scar Kara's memory. Once Irma and Mon-El got together it wasn't until Mon-El encouraged the idea of the Legion before Irma saw what Kara stood for. Mon-El came up to her not long after Kara ran past, "What did you say to her?"

"Nothing. I was just joking about how we started dating and she stormed off. Did she say anything to you?"

"No. but you really hurt her Mon-El."

"It isn't like I wanted to, it was just a joke." Mon-El watched his wife shake her head before they went back to work on their ship.

XXX

Kara sat on the floor just next to the couch when Alex walked in looking for her. She didn't want anyone to find her crying, she really didn't need Oliver to find her like this. "Kara?" Alex called out in hopes her sister is still in the city.

"Yeah?" Kara replied with a sniffle and furious wipes across her cheeks.

"What did Mon-El say to you?"

"N-Nothing." Kara stood up trying to find things to keep her busy so Alex would stop asking. Alex would never stop asking which made Kara happy most times but this wasn't the time she wanted to hear it. "I'll be fine, I promise."

"But I thought you amd Oliver still had training?"

"I cancelled it. M-Mon-El might be right and I don't think I can handle him being right, right now."

Alex just looked at Kara with a puzzled look that Kara took as a silent question, "He said to be careful when training with Oliver because I might fall in love like when I trained him!" Alex got on the defensive but Kara continued. "He might be right... Oliver, Oliver is really charming and strong. He came to help when you called and- and Truth be told, I might like him..."


	8. Promise?

It has been a few weeks since Oliver stayed on Earth-38. Kara spent Christmas with Eliza and Alex while she spent New Years with everyone from the DEO. Reign hasn't made an appearance since before Christmas while Supergirl was keeping a low profile. The Guardian also took up more responsibility after Green Arrow covered for Supergirl. Kara was feeling down as Mon-El and Irma revealed themselves to National City as Valor and Saturn Girl. Was Supergirl still needed?

Kara sent a "Brext", as Cisco called them, to Oliver and Barry asking how was their holidays. Barry did not respond which was odd. Oliver responded telling Kara about how William was warming up to him and how Thea "spoiled" her nephew. Kara laughed as Oliver went on and on about how "good" the holidays were. It wasn't until Kara asked but Oliver did drop a bombshell on her. He is no longer Mayor and is still keeping his promise to Willaim. Although he has donned the Hood a few times but altogether he is no longer Green Arrow and the Team was disbanded. Kara nudged a bit but Oliver wasn't willing to budge on it.

SG: You ready to keep your promise?

GA: Promise?

SG: I need a place to stay for... "Vacation" Star City it is!

GA: Ah, yes. We will be waiting.

X

Oliver knocked on William's door as he was playing one of the new games he got, "Hey Bud, you gotba minute to talk?"

"Yeah," He replied while pausing before turning to Oliver, "What's up?"

"Well I got a message from Kara wondering if she could stay with us on her Vacation. Just wanted to run it by you first."

"Yeah that's fine." Oliver smiled, "If she can take me flying again."

William's grin reminded Oliver of his younger self sometimes, that coy smirk with those innocent eyes. "Hey that's not up to me. I do not have the ability." William laughed as he went back to his game. He wondered how long Oliver would keep his Promise if Kara was here. William could tell Oliver has been the Green Arrow a few times since Thanksgiving but there were some things behind the reason and William forgave him after the news covered it. Not that he TOLD Oliver that he knew...

XX

The last two days Kara spent packing and letting eveyone know how to contact her. Alex wanted to go with Kara but the Kryptonian said this was just another visit. If Kara didn't know any better she would've thought Alex just santed to run into Sara once more. "Alex, I promise everything will be fine." Kara zipped her bag before turning to Alex, "Don't worry so much, if I see Sara I know your phine number." Alex turned a bright pink as she slapped Kara's arm.

Kara was ready to jump Earths once again. She was used to this but was still a little hesitant about Star City. Oliver had turned out to be a great friend and an excellent sparring partner. Kara was worried about what Mon-El said before Oliver left his last visit. It was true that Kara and Mon-El discovered their feelings for each other in the time Kara trained Mon-El to be a Hero butcould that happen with Oliver? Apparently so.

Kara told no one of this. When she tried mentioning to Lena about her possibly, maybe liking someone the two women were distracted by Lena's kiss with Jimmy Olsen- James Olsen. Kara and Sam did tell Lena to go for it at Kara's Christmas Party but nothing really came up until Lena just gushed about it. Kara was happy for Lena she really was. It was just how does she continue with a theoretical relationship woth Oliver? Just sign off on "Friends with Benefits" like Alex said about Sara? Maybe Oliver patched things over with Felicity!

"Kara be safe okay?"

"Hmm?" Alex's concerns once again pulled Kara out of her mind and back into focus. "Oh, right! Of course!" Kara responded with a wave and "pssshtt" before opening up a breach. Kara stepped through and made her way to Earth-1 where she would meet Barry and Oliver. Kara's bright smile brought a grin to Barry and a smirk to Oliver.

A trip to Big Belly Burger was a given but Oliver had it covered. The conversation was light and banterful, mostly aimmed at Oliver. To Kara's surprise was trading blow for blow with Barry. She saw how much lighter Oliver was now but there will always be that dark looming past creating a chip on his shoulder. _The very strong and sturdy shoulder._

"Kara?" Barry broke Kara out of her thoughts, "You, uh, you still with us?" Barry and Oliver laughed as Kara puffed out her cheeks to try and hide the pinkish glow she was now sporting. They continued to joke for a little while longer before Oliver and Kara went back to Oliver's place.

XXX

"I'm Home, Buddy!" Oliver called out as he carried in Kara's bag. William called out from his room as Kara settled in on the couch. Oliver went to see what his son was up to before Kara heard William ask if he is allow to go flying again. Oliver chuckled at how excited his son was. Kara never thought she would hear Oliver chuckle. Kara smiled at the thought of a brighter, happier Oliver that wasn't tied down by the Darkness he always spoke of. So William found out about his Father was not the best ir brightest of circumstance, but Oliver was really trying.

Oliver and William entered the room, Kara greeting them with a smile, while they discussed plans for the week or so. William was really intrested in the "Game Night" Kara mentioned while Oliver rolles his eyes with a smirk. Of course Kara would invite Team Flash and what was left of Team Arrow. Kara and William started to rattle off different games they could play. From charades to pictionary. William asked Kara if this would be an "all night endeavor" with Hope that Oliver is keeping his promise.


	9. First Night

Kara felt odd sleeping in an extra bed at Oliver's place. William was down the hall with _the_ coolest room ever and Olliver was across the hall in what Kara described as, "A closet? You sleep in a closet."

"It is not a closet. Plus I like close quarters. Its an island thing."

Kara shook her head "no" one too many times. Open space is where its at baby. If it can be opened, Kara opens it. 24 years in a small pod was way too much time in a way too small space. "You have a closet rod above your bed, Oliver..."

"Pull ups?" He offered weakly as Kara laughed. She went off to get ready for bed as Oliver made sure William was okay. Kara remembered Barry saying that Malcolm, another villain of Oliver's, stated that William was the most important thing in Oliver's life. Barry also mentioned that William once upon a time was the reason Oliver and Felicity broke off an engagement. The speedster may or may not of thought before he spoke...

Kara woke up way earlier than she ever had and she had to pee. Really Bad. Trying to keep quiet leaving everyone at piece, Kara gently glided and used her X-Ray Vision to find the bathroom. Once she was done she noticed that Oliver was asleep on the floor by the balcony within earshot of William's room. "Oliver?" Kara whispered as she got closer almost startling the man. "S-Sorry!" She just barely yelped as Oliver jumped to his feet.

"Kara? What are you doing up?"

"I had to pee and then I saw you. Why are you sleeping on the floor?"

Oliver sat on the couch as Kara cozied herself, getting ready for a story. "It all started on the Island. I had always been on guard for something. When I returned... my bed felt too soft, too warm. I had roughed it in a hundred different ways for every season." Oliver looked at William's door as he continued. "I thought I'd broke this habit, but then Chase happened. I an all that William has-"

"-and he means the world to you. I get it. I mean I understand why you think so, I don't have any secret kids. Not that having one is bad! Just I-"

"Kara. Kara! I know what you mean. You, Barry, and Felicity. Its like you three were meant for each other." Oliver smiled as Kara slapped his arm. She did not ramble. She merely over spoke... in a fashion similar to rambling. "So what broke the straw?"

"Hmm...? I don't know what you mean?"

"You needed a vacation from your life. What happened?"

"Pffft nah. Nothing, happened I mean." Karawent from her bright cheery self to a degree of Oliver that was all too common. "I-Is it really that obvious?" Kara asked weakly as Oliver let out a small chuckle. Kara sighed as she got ready to throw Oliver into the deep end. "So... It all started with Mon-El just rattling my bones about training..."

Oliver listened as Kara tired to explain her problem without fully stating it. He picked up on a steady cause; Kara didn't get over Mon-El. After his return she saw hope before this Irma? And then it came up. Kara's biggest let down. This new enemy "Regin" comes from no where with a Kryptonian background and comepletely obliterates Kara. Oliver did show up to help but then again that wasn't helping her confidence. "And so you said we could train sometime this week. Here I am! Disgraced, Embarressed, and Alone. Always Alone..."

"No you're not." Oliver disagreed, "I used to tell Barry that as a Hero we could never get the girl. Barry did, so you can get the guy. Just not yet."

"But what if there is a new guy? Is it wrong to move on so quickly?" Oliver gave Kara a look that reminded her of Alex. "I know I spent the better part of six months trying but it didn't work. And the new guy, I don't want him to be a rebound." Oliver nodded before Kara yawned. It was almost sunrise and in the first time in a long time that she can recall, Kara felt tired.

X

Oliver woke William and Kara early with breakfast. After Barry and Kara showed him what a "feast" with William was like, Oliver started cooking for the two of them more often. He had picked up some new reciepes that weren't just "Island Friendly" as Thea put it. William liked to help mist times but school was soon and like most kids he did not like waling up early for school. If it was for games or playing outside then that was acceptable. Kara came skipping into the kitchen with a grin on her face, "Good Rao what is that lovely smell!"

"Breakfast before school." Oliver responded without breaking eye contact with the food. Kara tried to see what it was but William came in with a marvelous set of bedhead. "Hurry up, I'm taking you to school today." Oliver set a plate in front of William before making a plate for Kara. The two ate their food as of they were in a race, glancing and laughing as they chewed, finishing before Oliver could sit down with his own plate. "Uhhh... Good eats?"

William was off to get ready for school as Kara got up the courage to thank Oliver. It wasn't supposed to be this difficult. "Thanks for listening to me last night. It meant a lot." She did. Just spit it out and let Oliver take the lead. When Kara opened her eyes she saw Oliver's smile. Not a grin or a smirk. A real smile.

"Anytime."

Kara went to shower and change while Oliver took William to school. The drive was not as quiet as they normally were when Oliver was able to take William to school. As much good for Star City as Oliver did as mayor, things took a turn for the dark. As they always did. After finding out about a mole and distrust among the Team in general, Oliver disbanded them. Felicity and Diggle were still apart of it but Dig was still out if commission for the time being. Curtis and Felicity were still working on their start up but tension was still pretty thick.

Felicity and Oliver did have a long, grueling conversation about Barry and Iris' wedding. Felicity still had fears about the last time they tried to walk down the aisle and the role of "Step-Mom" didn't feel right to Felicity. Oliver did understand but he started to revert back to the Oliver that told Barry they weren't supposed to end up with the girl.

William broke Oliver out of his trace, "Do you think Barry will let me try on the Flash symbol?" Oliver laughed as the Hope in Heroes was returning to William. Even if it was just the Flash.

"I dunno. Cisco is kinda..." How should he put it? "Cisco calles each suit he makes his 'babies' so you might have to fight him about it."

"Punch the nose and run right?" Oliver and William laughed as they started to bond easier now a days. Even if Oliver's advice wasn't the best Parenting Advice one should give...

XX

Cisco was tinkering on upgrades and designs for Ralph's suit as the man stretched obnoxiously in the background. "Did you feel that?" Ralph jumped back into focus fists ready to swing.

"No... what is it?"

"SOMEbody is dissin' my babies!"


	10. Let the Games Begin

Kara was sitting upside down on Oliver's couch with a pencil balanced on her nose and a notepad with "Game Ideas" written actoss the top. She had the basics written down but was having trouble with new, meta-powers approved games. She was the only one who could see or hear Barry when he went super fast but even she had trouble keeping up at times.

Oliver walked in to see Kara in the most childish position maybe ever. Kara smiled and waved, careful to knock the pencil off her nostrils. "Hey! I can- Uh... I can totally explain this." Oliver did not know how to respond so he just waited for Kara's explaination. "Well you see..." Kara couldn't think of a logical reason why she was hanging upside down. "I'm planning Game Night!" She defended five minutes too late. Oliver was already gone getting something or another. That's when Kara decided to cross off Darts for game night.

Oliver came back with a pir of sweatpants and tshirt. "Let's go train." He tossed them to Kara who was confused. They took a dive to what Kara was told used to be Oliver's than Thea's night club. "It used to be where the Lair was stationed."

"What?!?! The original Arrowcave!"

"No." Oliver glared at Kara who just smiled, "The Lair. No Arrowcave, no Quiver. Just Lair." Kara's eyes sparkled at the name of Quiver before squeaking at Oliver clearing his throat. Kara followed Oliver into the now abandoned building. There wasn't much there but Oliver did set up a bucket of water next to a table with a bowl on it. "We are going to pratice control."

"Control? How?"

"You will slap this bowl of water until it is empty."

"Then?"

"Fill it back up and begin again."

Kara looked at Oliver with the biggest question mark abover her head. Her first slap shattered the bowl while almost breaking the table. This was odd to Kara. She had this problem when she first came to Earth. Breaking glasses in her hand, bending forks in her teeth. It was a rough summer that year...

Slap. Shatter. Splash. "Shit!"

"Again!" Oliver commanded as he set another bowl in front of her. Kara continued this until she was able to splash all the water out while the bowl was still intact. Oliver smirked at her improvement as Kara beamed at him.

X

William walked up to his father's car when he noticed Kara was in the backseat, pouted cheeks and an angry look on her face, leaving him to sit up front with his father. "Hey Oliver, Kara...? Why is Kara sitting in the back?"

"Well-"

"YOUR DAD IS TOO STRICT WITH TRAINING!" Kara cut Oliver off, "He yells, A LOT, and if I made a mistake he'd shoot me. HE SHOT ME!" William didn't know how to respond as Kara was jumping all over the place with her story. Oliver smiled weakly at his son.

"It wasn't as bad as Kara makes it out to be."

"But... You aren't Green Arrow anymore, Right?"

"Of course not, Buddy. Kara needed help training to clear her mind. And I was helping."

William looked at Oliver skeptically before nodding his head. Kara realized that she mind be making Oliver infringe on his promise to his son. "William I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make Oliver break his promise." Kara started to feel really guilty. She thought Oliver training her was going to be great for her, which it was, not harming to his relationship with his son.

"Its okay..." William was in a weird place right now. He adored heroes but didn't want his father to be the hero that the news showed. That was the "Hero" that got him captured twice. That was the "Hero" that got his mother killed. Kara felt bad for pushing this worry on William. She knows she isn't the cause but she is a reinforcing reminder.

XX

Kara's Game Night was turning into a success! Everyone from Team Flash was able to join in making it even more fun. Oliver didn't smile at the Impressions game where everyone copied his graveling voice. "I don't sound like I am gargling rusty nails."

"What Color are yoyr shoes!" Felicity cut Oliver off as everyone broke into laughter.

Oliver rolled his eyes in defeat, "You told me to ask it..."

"You mean he ACTUALLY said that before?" Cisco was getting a little overzealous as Kara and Barry were in tears of laughter. William was having a really good time dispite the worry from this afternoon. Hearing Barry tell stories about being the Flash.

William started asking Barry abd Cisco questions about the Flash suit while everyone started laughing. Barry offered to give William the 1st Flash Emblem before Cisco jumped up in outrage, "My Baby Barry! That is the third time you ditched that emblem!" Barry was gone and back in bewteen Cisco screaming and scoffing. William couldn't help but laugh as Oliver was right about Cisco and his love of building super suits. Ralph was still begging as to where his actualy suit was. "Are you still on this? We can't test the suit propperly if you are always on duty Ralph." Cisco really didn't want to put effort in creating a persona for Ralph.

The night started to end as William had to go bed because of School. Kara, Iris, Felicity, and Caitlin all went to the kitchen for a bit. Iris was picking up on some weird vibes from Kara, especially when it had to do with Oliver. "How is living with Oliver? I know it isn't for long but I have to know."

Kara smiled, "Its nice to watch him play Host but the Training is a little different now."

Felicity nodded. "You should have seen the hell he put Roy through. Then when he started dating Thea."

"When who started dating me?" Thea walked in out of the shadows, a little reminiscent to when Malcolm would appear out of no where.

"Roy and Oliver training." Caitlin added before Thea started laughing. "Is it true he put an arrow through his leg?"

Felicity and Thea nodded as the rest of the girls started to pale at the thought. Kara looked between Thea and Felicity with worry, "H-He won't do that right?"

"He did shoot Barry..." Caitlin put in.

"I don't think Barry ever got over it." Felicity reminded them.

XXX

After everyone left Kara plopped on the couch next to Oliver with a "I told you so" grin on her face. She didn't know why she did but it was rare to be right over Oliver. He gave her a concerned look but Kara was just excited.

"Are you sure having feeling in our line of work is bad?"


	11. Sometimes Strength is Sexy

Kara just froze there in her silly music note pajama bottoms and a tank top. Her face was blazing red while Oliver stared in puzzlement, "Kara I-" Kara dashed out of the apartment and flew as fast as she could not wanting to embarress herself any further.

" _Are you sure having feeling in our line of work is bad?"_

_Kara was looking at Oliver almost as if she was hurt. Not fully understanding Oliver said "no" that it wasn't wrong, just dangerous. Kara smiled sadly before she turned courageous and determinded. She leaned in and kissed Oliver with no regret hoping to find if the feelings she was having lately meant anything. They did._

_Kara couldn't explain it, but the kiss was like nothing she has experienced. It was spontaneous and exciting. She broke the kiss and saw Oliver surprised. She jumped to her feet before she froze as a blush crawled up her neck and across her face._

Oliver was on his motorcycle driving out of Star City towards Central City. He called Raisa and see if she could watch William while he had to make a run.

_"Hello?"_

"Barry, is Kara with you?"

_"Uh...? N-No. No! Why- Why do you ask?"_

"If you are going to lie, at least make it convincing."

_"Sorry. But did something happen? She won't look us in the eye and won't say what was wrong."_

"I'm not sure. Can you tell her we need to talk? I'll be there shortly." Oliver hung up with Barry after the latter agreed to pass on his message.

X

Kara sat on the end of the couch, knees held uo against her chest, while Iris sat next to her rubbing her back. Barry sat on the table across from his alien friend, "Kara, Oliver asked me to pass on that you two need to talk. What happened? Did something happen? I thought you guys-"

"Barry!" Iris cut off the speedster as he started talking too fast for her to understand. Kara just shrugged her shoulders and waited for Oliver. She didn't know what came over her to do such a thing. They had fun at game night, Oliver listened really well, he also gave her great advice, and even though he shot her with arrows during training they still had fun while making progress. Why did she have to go and ruin it? Oliver wasn't even in the Hero life anymore because of his relationship with William. Plus he was rejected after proposing to Felicity at Barry and Iris's wedding. Why would he have feelings for her?

A knock on Barry and Iris' door broke Kara out of her trance. She looked up worried as Barry went to answer it. Kara heard Oliver's heartbeat at the door before Barry greeted him. Oliver smiled at Iris and Kara but when he locked eyes with Kara they had a question about them that Kara wasn't sure if she had the answer to it. "Is everything alright...?" Barry and Iris took their leave to another room. Kara tried not to look into Oliver's eyes but it was hard. He wasn't judging her or mad about her random kiss. She knew that but that did not stop her from being embarressed.

"I'm sorry."

"Its fine. I just want to know what made you run. Fly?" Oliver shook his head before Kara glanced at the door Barry and Iris were behind before looking at Oliver. A small mumble escaped her lips but Oliver couldn't hear her. "Hmm...?" He gave Kara that innocent, puzzled look whenever he is accused of being a Hero/Vigilante. Kara sighed.

"I think I like you."

XX

The ride home was a little awkward as they haven't exactly disscussed further beyond Kara's confession and a few apologies. Kara looked defeated for some reason and Oliver didn't know what to do. He tired lighten up the mood but Kara's ears burned brighter. When the walked in the front door Kara went straight for her room while Oliver thanked Raisa. A soft knock and a softer "Hey..." made Kara turn towards Oliver, tears building up in her eyes.

"I'm s-sorry. I didn't mean to messthings up." Kara choked out as Oliver sat on the bed, patting the seat next to him.

"Like I said at Barry and Iris'. No need to be sorry." Oliver put an arm around Kara before speaking again. "Its a little flattering. With my first impression and your response to our Nazi selves' marriage I didn't think you'd actually like me."

Kara wiped her cheeks feeling stupid. Yet she still smiled as Oliver comforted her. "Can we for- Can we pretend this never happened?" Oliver chuckled with a nod. Kara felt somewhat relieved by this.

XXX

The next morning was a little different as to the previous one. Kara was very cautious with her steps. "Morning." William said as he came out of the bathroom behind the Kryptonian. Kara yelped before covering her mouth. It was only William she kept thinking to herself as the young boy laughed. He went to eat breakfast as Oliver set down two plates before disappearing. [Was it because of last night?] Kara thought before the door had a rough banging on it. Oliver told Kara and William to keep eating.

"It'll only be minute... I hope."

Oliver opened the door to a "Good Morning, Mr. Queen." and a warrant slapped to his chest. Special Agent Watson was back in town apparently as Oliver groaned to himself. William looked worried as Kara tried to stay calm.

"Ms. Watson-"

" _Agent_  Watson."

Oliver calmed himself before he spoke once more, "What is this about?" FBI Agents were scouring the apartment for something and Oliver didn't know as to what.

"Green Arrow hasn't been around. Why is that?"

"The Vigilante bill that has recently passed."

"And his crew?"

"I guess you haven't read the bill, have you?" Oliver's sharp tongue was going to get him in trouble. Watson gave Oliver a dity look before focusing on Kara.

"And who might she be?"

"Supergirl." Oliver responded sarcasticly. The agents all pulled out guns and aimmed them at Kara before Watson told them to pull back. "Wow FBI not good with Sarcasm?"

William was standing behind Kara knowing her secret. He didn't want to let the FBI know her secret, just the guns scared him. Kara smiled at William letting him know that it was all going to be okay. After the FBI Agents found nothing, yet again, they left as fast as they came in. William was already late for school ao Oliver thought it would be a good day to relax.

So maybe his parenting wasn't the best? Kara wished she had a parent like Oliver to let her skip school...

XXXX

Oliver was working on lunch while William was seeing what other abilities Kara had. He was amazed by her Heat Vision. "So are you faster than the Flash?"

"Pffft of course!"

"Wow! You beat the Flash in a race..."

"N-Not exactly..." Kara looked away like she was hiding something. That is when she saw Oliver set out Lunch, her stomach roaring like a lion making William laugh. It was a calm day despite the morning. When Oliver looked at Kara, he saw something. She was holding onto something a lot deeper than the kiss from last night.

XXXX

Kara sat on Oliver's balcony just thinking about the past few days. Was last night a mistake? Can she really become stronger with Oliver's help? W-Will Regin kill everyone that Kara loves...?

"What'cha thinking about?" Oliver stood in the doorway while Kara looked into her lap. She didn't reapond, maybe she couldn't. "I know that look. I have that look. Yet here you are doing it poorly." He sat next to the blonde. Kara smiled at how much brighter Oliver was being now.

"How do you do it?" Kara's voice sounded like she was going to cry but there were no tears. "How do you live with this doubt?"

"It is hard. But I have found little spots of light." Oliver sat down next to Kara, wrapping an arm around her, "Is it still Regin?" Kara nodded before turning away slightly. She had all the power in the world and here she was, sad and scarred. "C'mon." Oliver said as he pulled Kara to her feet, "I have something to show you."

Oliver showed Kara Laurel's picture that he had with him on Lian Yu. He started to explain all the wrong things he did that lead him to thr island. He told Kara about how he did love both Laurel and Sara at one time. Oliver let Kara know all about his Darkness. How deep it went, how dense it was. Kara just took it all in while reflecting on her newest problem once more.

Oliver's strength. It just made Kara want it that much more.


	12. Supergirl isn't a Vigilante!

Kara felt closer to Oliver now. He opened up to her and now was not the time to wallow in herself. While Oliver was making dinner Kara was listening for any crimes going around. To the Kryptonian's suprise Star City was filled with crime. She heard Diggle and Felcitiy talking about what they should do while Dig is out of commission. Kara continued to search until she heard a gang laying down fire on a few police officers. She told Oliver she needed to help, not like he could stop her anyway. Right? Kara quickly changed into her Supergirl suit not wanting to find out and flew out the window.

Supergirl blasted off through the skies to support the Police Officers. She felt a little nervous after Oliver filled her in on the Vigilante bill that Star City just passed. Would they support her or would they try and arrest her? Supergirl couldn't think about that right now there were people in danger. The scene before her looked like a war scene and it was a little unsettling. The Gang was lead by Ricardo Diaz according to the radio. He was on sight as Supergirl tried to pinpoint his location in the mist of bullets and fire. Two SCPD Crusiers were being used as protection while four Officers were under heavy fire. Supergirl counted about two dozen gang memebers under Diaz's control in this attack. Supergirl landed in front of the cars deflecting bullets with her impenetrable skin. The Officers were torn between Life and Duty as another "Vigilante" appeared.

"What's the situtition here?" Supergirl shouted over the spray of bullets.

"W-Who are you?"

"Supergirl, now why are they laying such heavy fire?" The Officers were in less danger now that Diaz had his men just focused on Supergirl to no avail. She used her Heat Vision to destroy the few cars they came in while some ran away. The Officers told their back up about Supergirl over the radio no really believing what was going on. Diaz and his men started to retreat as more Police Officers showed up. The gang was completely gone before the Officers aimmed at Supergirl, telling her she is under arrest. "I just helped you guys..."

The Police opened fire on the blonde but nothing worked. Supergirl tried to get closer to explain herself, "Stand Down!" She froze in fear and confusion not knowing what to do. She noticed a few Officers looking at the computers in the cars so she used her X-Ray Vision to see what was up. It was a wanted poster of her! The picture was from a few mintues ago of her using her Heat Vision with a giant red [DANGEROUS] slapped across her face. The more Officers that showed up, the more afraid Supergirl got. She didn't want to hurt anybody but the Police continuted to bring out more dangerous arms. Supergirl shot off into the sky and flew the long way back to Oliver's.

X

"Are you okay?" Oliver was standing in the door way as Kara flew back in the window. Kara smiled sadly. She was greatful that he knew she would need cheering up, but she came here to get training from Oliver not take more blows to her confidence. Kara shook her head before hugging Oliver. She knew he didn't like this but she needed it. Oliver wrapped his arms around her tightly which made Ksra sigh, it felt nice.

"Oliver Queen is giving me a hug?" Kara tried to lighten the mood before she attempted something she might run from. Oliver chuckled softly before nodding.

"Supergirl isn't a Vigilante, Not like Arrow was or Green Arrow was. You don't need the same darkness as me."

Kara felt the weight of tonight lift off of her before Oliver started to leave the room. "Wait!" She said a little too loud and desperately, "I, uh, Thanks. It means a lot to me..." Oliver smiled knowingly making Kara turn a shade of red.

Kara got changed into pajamas and curled up in bed. Oliver went to check on William's homework before sending him to bed. Kara heard William ask about her but she stopped listening and fell asleep. Hoping her dreams would distract her for the night. The dream started off nicely as Kara was curled up in bed with a faceless man that had feats reminiscent of a certain archer. Kara felt great knowing that they could lay like this without the worries of the world.

[ _"You have Failed this City!"_ ]

Kara looked up to see Oliver glaring down at her in his Green Arrow attire and a glowing green arrow aimmed at her. Tears flooded the Kryptonian's eyes before arrow whizzed across her cheek and into the forehead of the masked Regin. The scream of death filled Kara's ears as she couldn't forgive herself. She wasn't strong enough yet again to take on Regin by herself. William appeared as Oliver was taken away by Agent Watson. The boy now had to live his biggest fear, orphaned. His mother dead, his father never to see light ever again. The Hope that Blazed in the House of El faded. And it was All Supergirl's fault.

Kara was awoken by two voices, one frightened and a calming one. "Kara. Wake up, it is only a dream." Kara eyes opened glowing ready to fire Heat Vision until she saw Oliver and William before she calmed down a bit. The clock showed to be 6 in the morning but the dream Kara experienced felt years, if not decades, long. The worried looks that both Oliver and William were giving her struck deeper than Kara would've liked to admit. That's when she noticed just _how_  much William looked like Oliver. Kara stayed in bed while Oliver started breakfast. William stayed with her not sure what to say to calm the older blonde.

"I-I'm sorry..." Kara squeaked out. William shook his head before telling her that it wasn't her fault that she had a nightmare.

"I've been having them too, sometimes. I don't know why but knowing that there are a bunch of people keeping me and Oliver safe makes it better. Like the way you protected those cops last night."

William's speech did help Kara a bit but the nightmare loomed over her like a cloak. Was it her fault? Does she need Oliver to defeat Regin? The answer scared Kara because she wasn't sure if it was right or that she wanted Oliver to be her safety net. Why couldn't her dream just've been her cuddling Oliver?

XX

Oliver had Raisa take William to school while he took Kara to train some more. They worked on control some more before Oliver took it to the next level. Kara had trouble focusing, which Oliver took notice of, making her lose control quite often. "I'm sorry..." She apologized as she tried walking away. Oliver wasn't going to allow her to quit just yet. Arrows whizzed in quick succession bouncing or breaking against Kara's tough skin. She wasn't ready to puck up the pieces to her self-esteem just yet.

"C'mon, you're not done yet."

"Why should I continue?" Kara snapped, "I can't get over feelings for Mon-El, Regin is far stronger than I am, I may have feelings for you, and I might be the cause of you breaking your promise to your son!" Oliver smiled which confused the now crying woman. She didn't realize that it was taking such a toll on her.

"If you need my help, Green Arrow's help, I won't hesitate to give it. I can explain it to William." Kara shook her head before Oliver went on, "You shouldn't be holding this all in or Supergirl will become just like The Arrow. Just like me."

Kara looked into Oliver's eyes. He didn't want to see her become like Regin or Astra. He liked the smile filled, joke cracking, happy Supergirl. "And if these feelings for me are such a problem, how about one date?"


End file.
